Switching mechanisms may be used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, measurement of vehicle engine operations, measurement of valve states (for example, open, closed or other states), and/or many other applications. Switching mechanisms may be subjected to high pressure, high temperature, and other environmental factors during operation. A switching mechanism resistant to variable pressure loads, high temperatures, and other conditions may, therefore, be desirable.